freerealms_chattingfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott Aldridge
Scott Anderson is one of the main characters and protagonist in Till Darkness Falls. He is also the main deuteragonist in The Broken Series. He is best friends with Sheldon Pierce, Elle Harris, Amber Wise and Ethan Norwich. He is currently in a relationship with Ally Ross. He later became the adoptive father of Madison Anderson. Early History Scott Anderson was born on November 30,1956 to Chris and Camille Anderson in Boston, Massachusetts. When he was in his final year of college in 1978, he and his parents were in a terrible car accident, coming home from a restaurant. A drunken driver crashed into them head on, killing his parents, and fatally wounding Scott. When he was at the hospital, somehow he miraculously healed, but it was later revealed Elena found him and healed him. Seeing he was alone, she watched him for three months. Then, one night, she decided to finally meet him officially, and turn him, to be her companion, she didn't want to be alone, but she wanted someone to control, to corrupt. Which is what she did. After she forced him to complete the transition into a vampire by killing a friend of his, he shuts off his humanity, there, she finally turns him into a monster, killing without remorse. However, 16 years later, he crosses paths with Adelaide Hathaway, who forces him to turn on his humanity, after being free of Elena's clutches, Scott left, settling in Seaside, California. There, he met Andrew Pierce, which later they became allies and to find Elena Howe, who had killed his wife Anna, during a gathering to stop the killings of Andrew's pack. There, he met the Ross Family, and saved Ally Ross's life after she was attacked by a newly turned Sheldon, who couldn't control his shifting, since his mother was killed right in front of them. He later, by Laura Ross's request, erased Ally's memory of that night. Since then, he has helped raise Sheldon, the two becoming as close as brothers. Till Darkness Falls TBA The Broken Series Duplicity: TBA Conquer: TBA Shady Skies: TBA Until Dawn: TBA Appearance Personality Human TBA Vampire TBA Scott, at one point being one of the dumbest mortals, is now one of the slightly dumbest immortals... later after being this psycho's bitch, he found himself saving a little Texan from being murdered in cold blood like his mother just was not even minutes before. And why was she murdered in cold blood? Because the psycho that Scott was with just happened to be trying to kill every werewolf in sight. Really sucks for the Texan boy, but later he ended up becoming the boy's protector and now they're best buds. But after all that, they were going to go to a highschool, and met some crazy bitches. One of then happens to be a little girl he ran into at a park many years before, who he later killed, and is now dating. - Celeste, the Editor of the Broken Series '' Abilities * '''Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful than werewolves that are not in wolf form. * Super Speed - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short instances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. * Emotional Control - Like all vampires, Scott has the ability to switch off his humanity. * Heightened Senses - They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. * Mind Compulsion - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. * Immortality - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. * Healing Factor - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. * Fire Opal - 'He possesses a fire opal ring that enables her to walk in daylight without being harmed Weaknesses * '''Sunlight ' - Will result in permanent death to a vampire. * 'Fire '- Will harm a vampire, if burnt enough, they will die. * 'Staked '- Will result in permanent death * '''Broken Neck - Will subdue him for a short time * Werewolf Bite '''- it weakens a vampire for a limited amount of time, they lose their vampric abilities depending on the severity of the bite, the most common being about a week to a month. Relationships * Chris Anderson - Father/Son, Chris died in a car accident. Scott was becoming a doctor, following in the foot-steps of his father. He still mourns his death. * Camille Anderson - Mother/Son, Camille died in a car accident. They were very close, he still mourns her death. * Elena Howe - Enemies/Former Lovers/Former Allies, Elena turned him and made him turn off his humanity. When he turned it back on, they became enemies, especially when Elena tried to harm innocent children. He wanted to kill her for harming Ally and Sheldon. Elena commited sucide for her actions. * Ally Ross - Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Engaged, Love of each others lives, Best Friends/Allies, They would give up each others lives to save the other, Partners-in-crime, Sometimes they have bad arguments over her safety. * Sheldon Pierce - Best friends/Allies, Like brothers. Scott and Sheldon got each others backs, Scott watched over him for years to protect him from Elena, Partners-in-crime. * Elle Harris - Bestfriends/Allies, He helped her adjust to being a vampire when no one else could, Mentor/Mentee, Love/Hate Relationship at times, Partners-in-crime * Cel Smith - Close friends/Allies, She was wary of him for awhile (briefly), Got each others backs, Scott trained Cel how to fight (With Ally), Partners-in-crime * Amber Wise - Good Friends/Allies, Partners-in-crime * Ethan Norwich - Friends/Frenemies/Allies, Former Enemies, He hated him for aiding Sara and trying to get Ally to turn off her humanity. * Sara Hathaway - Enemies * Hazel Moore - Former Allies/Friends, Hazel helped Scott escape from Elena, Hazel became evil when she became under the thrall of Sara Hathaway, Hazel tried to kill Scott and Ally, Hazel was killed by Ally. Book Appearances '''Till Darkness Falls Chapter Titles * Prologue * Chapter 1 Duplicity Chapter Titles * A Hidden Key (Appeared/Flashback) * Make it Rain (Does Not Appear) * Congrats? (Does Not Appear) * Know Now or Never (Does Not Appear) * No Rock Please (Appeared) * The Hidden Devil (Mentioned) * Fight or Die Trying (Appeared) * Finding Allison (Mentioned) * Let the Battle Begin (Mentioned) * The Blood Runs Cold (Appeared) * The Dance of Death (Appeared) * The Broken Road (Appeared) * Death Becomes Her (Appeared) * Too Late to Apologize (Narrator/Appeared) * The Sin of Jealousy (Mentioned) * The End of a Tale (Does Not Appear) * The Lesson (Mentioned) * Stay Shielded (Appeared) * Realizing the Obvious (Appeared) * Always the Seer (Appeared In Vision) * Love Sucks (Appeared) * Lights Out (Appeared) * Reap What You Sow (Appeared) * Bad Timing (Appeared in Vision) * Out of the Mist (Appeared) * Just Keep On Coming (Appeared) * Uncovered Secrets (Appeared) * Down (Appeared) * Catch Me If You Can (Narrator/Appeared) * One Last time (Mentioned) * You're Already Gone (Mentioned) * The Glimpse (Appeared In Vision) * Don't Let Go (Appeared) * The Stakeout (Appeared) * Confessions (Does Not Appear) * Final Steps (Appeared) * An Unlikely Friend (Does Not Appear) * The First Fall (Mentioned) * Where My Hell Began (Appeared) * There Are No Words For This (Appeared) * A Time of Change (Appeared) * A New Beginning (Appeared) * My Rescuer is My Stalker (Appeared) * Life Goes On, Except for Me (Appeared) Conquer Chapter Titles Trivia * Like Elle, he was turned into a vampire by Elena Howe * Even though he hasn't been a vampire for a long period of time, due to his fighting skills, he can take on a vampire twice his age and still defeat them with ease. Category:Characters Category:Till Darkness Falls Character Category:The Broken Series Character Category:Twisted Whispers Character